


Want My Body

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kurtblainesmut comment!fic fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Prompt One](http://kurtblainesmut.livejournal.com/1603.html?thread=12867#t12867): _**Bottoming-from-the-top!Blaine**_

Sexual politics for two teenage gay men can be really confusing. Most people would think that the more effeminate person in the duo, would be the bottom. But to assume that Kurt Hummel bows down to anyone would mean you seriously don't know him. Then again, Blaine is shorter, smaller, so some might think that he's the submissive one. However, have you seen him? Like ever? He's mister cool, calm, collected and in-charge.

So when the time comes that these boys decide to go all the way, well it takes a little finagling and practising and just plain awkward shifting before things are right. Just right and oh, so perfect. Even if it's not exactly what anyone might expect.

If anyone were to walk in on them - which isn't possible because Blaine's parents are out of town till tomorrow morning - they'd see Kurt laying comfortably on the bed, he could be resting, just staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. If not for the panting, moaning, curly haired boy with his hands on his shoulders, ridding Kurt's cock like there's no tomorrow, that is.

Blaine's face is wrecked and squinted, head hanging down over Kurt's chest at his lower body moves up and down, up and down. His thighs are starting to hurt, a slow burn that builds up like after taking a run. Except instead of being truly painful, like after running the mile, it simply acts like a nice contrast to the intense amount of pleasure that comes with each time the head of Kurt's dick hits his prostate. Not to mention the pure pleasure from the stretch of his muscles, and the feeling of skin on skin.

Jesus H. Christ, how does anyone ever manage to stop having sex and actually live life as a productive citizen? Because this sex thing, it's amazing. Absolutely amazing. Watching Kurt come completely undone with each movement up and down, hearing the begging and pleading babbling from those usually sarcastically cutting lips, it's like the ultimate power trip. Right now, Blaine kinda feels like he owns Kurt, like the boy beneath him is his in every way. Those moans are for his ears only, that cock is only ever going to be buried in his ass, that smooth pale skin will be marked only by his lips. Kurt is for Blaine only, just him. Karofsky can dream of this in his dark, twisted dreams, others can wish for this as they watch Kurt walk fabulously by, but only Blaine actually gets to touch.

Drunk on power, Blaine just rides faster, harder, nearly slamming down into Kurt's lap. His eyes watch as his younger boyfriend arches upwards, another plea for him to _hurrypleaseomgplease_. So he does, his own dick wobbling and waving, slamming into Kurt's stomach in sharp slaps that shouldn't be hot, but really is just fuckawesome in some kinky, dirty way. Something to file away for later, definitely.

Up and down. Up and down. Faster. Harder. Because even if this is their first time and he should go slow, the raw feel of this is too much, so much, so addicting and, and, oh fucking God he's close. And from the way Kurt is throwing his head back, so is he. Up and down and then Blaine can feel Kurt coming inside him, wet, hot and twitching with little tremors. God that feels good and with one last slam downward, Blaine is coming too, all over their stomachs before collapsing onto Kurt.

He should move, so that Kurt can get his breath back faster. He should be worried about cleaning them up. But for now, just resting on top of his boyfriend, even with a softening cock in his ass, is something he can't seem to break away from.


	2. Chapter 2

[Prompt Two:](http://kurtblainesmut.livejournal.com/1603.html?thread=13123#t13123) **Blowjobs in the McKinley auditorium soundbooth.**

The five senses are amazing. No seriously, how powerful they can be, how much they can effect your mood, your day, your life, it's really rather fascinating. Especially when you consider how specific smells and sights come to be associated with even more specific memories. The smell of cotton candy reminds you of your first trip to the circus. The feel of piano keys reminds you of your first recital. It can be overwhelming and intense and amazing.

Especially when you're sucking cock. Which is something that Blaine LOVES to do. Seriously loves. Cock is one of the most amazing things ever, especially his boyfriends. How did he ever think he might want anything other than men? That was just crazy, cause the feel, smell, sight, taste and sound of giving his boyfriend head is nothing short of fantastic.

The salty taste of pre-come, mixing with the undeniable taste of Kurt's pure essences.

Musk and sweat and the expensive cologne mixing deep and heavy in Blaine's nose.

The nearly velvety smooth, thick dick resting on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat as Blaine's lip brush against the hair's at the base.

Kurt's head thrown back against the soundbooth wall, pushing into it so hard Blaine wouldn't be surprised if it was dented after this escapade. Mouth open wide, panting and breathless and...

Oh, the sounds! High pitched little moans and squeaks, like Kurt has lost to ability to form anything even close to actual words. Just guttural, animalistic sounds of pure emotion.

Who cares if his knees hurt from the rough, cheap carpet on the floor. Or that his eyes are watering from how deep he's taking his boyfriend down his throat. Cause while those things aren't all that great, having Kurt's cock in his mouth is infinitely more amazing than that and so, so able to make up for it. So when Kurt's heads pull roughly on his ungelled hair in warning, Blaine just starts going double time up and down the shaft, till the taste of come fills his mouth.

He swallows down every drop, still moving up and down to milk this for all its work. Then Kurt moans again, the moan that begs Blaine to stop now because its all become too much and Blaine does just that, pulling off with a pop and feeling the loss immediately. But as he gets up and looks at his positively wrecked boyfriend, Blaine knows it'll be ok. There's always tomorrow.


End file.
